Файл:Aya Nakamura - Pookie (Clip officiel)
Описание Following the success of "Djadja", "Copines" and "La Dot", here is the new single "Pookie" from Aya’s album "NAKAMURA" : https://ayanakamura.lnk.to/nakamuraAY "Pookie" Nouvel extrait de l’album NAKAMURA, disponible ici : https://ayanakamura.lnk.to/nakamuraAY , inclus les titres "Djadja", "Copines" et "La Dot". - Produit par : Perspective Production Réalisateur / producteur : Vladimir Boudnikoff Directeur de la photographie : Antoine Carpentier Directrice de production : Alix Baltauss Coordinatrice de production : Louise Tressens Assistant réalisateur : Mickaël Cohen Stagiaire mise en scène : Emilie Adroguer Regisseur général : Nicolas Plouhinec Regisseur adjoint : Henri Laouari Opérateur steadicam et grue : Romuald Levieuge Assistant caméra : Baba Samangaray Chef électricien : Hugo Deroo Electriciens : Jules Coppola, Yoran Kerdoncuff Machinistes : Guillaume Michelier, Julien Gauthier, Niels Gambier Décoration : PAMS - Lisa Rodriguez & Kimberly Adoniadis Ripper : Marc Viallet Maquilleuse : Julia Mensah Assistant maquilleur : Yrvin Nicolas Coiffeuse : Chloé Lumanisa Da Silva Styliste Aya Nakamura : Coco Styliste danseuses : Mélody Collange Chorégraphe : Kyf Ekame Danseuses : Justine Christin, Stencia Yambogaza, Soiline Perignon, Emilie Nave, Cassandra Markopoulos, Chloé A Ata Njoya Vogueurs : Laury Lee Roy, Nicolas Develours, Rashaad Haughton, Clyde Simonsez, Vini Revlon, Kendall Malone Post-production : Vladimir Boudnikoff Directed by : Vladimir Boudnikoff Prod by : Ever Mihigo & Le SIDE Fashion by : Coco The Don - This Is Aya Nakamura: https://AyaNakamura.lnk.to/thisisAY �� “Djajda” music video: https://youtu.be/iPGgnzc34tY �� “Copines” music video: https://youtu.be/EkGiGf8utCM �� “La Dot” music video: https://youtu.be/YaKztd2Lsto - https://www.instagram.com/ayanakamura_officiel/ https://www.snapchat.com/add/nakaamuroos https://www.twitter.com/AyaNakamuraa https://www.facebook.com/Ayanakamuraa93 https://www.youtube.com/c/ayanakamura Merci aux Galeries Lafayette Champs Elysées et à R-NATION ! Welcome to Aya Nakamura’s official channel ! Aya Nakamura is a chart-topping French- Malian pop singer mixing urban & Afrobeat sounds, mostly known for the #1 hit single and global smash Djaja (2018). Her debut album Journal Intime (2017) was certified GOLD propelled by the Platinum hit single Comportement. In Spring 2018 she released new single Djadja certified Diamond in France and Europe (Germany, Sweden, Portugal, Turkey, Romania, Bulgaria, Switzerland, Belgium...). Djadja has garnered over 400 Million Youtube views. On Nov 2, 2018 the new "queen of streaming" released sophomore album NAKAMURA. Album quickly went Double Platinum. In 2019 she won the European Music Moves Talent Award (Best Urban album) and she earned her first nomination at BET Awards 2019 as Best International Act. In August 2019 she collaborates with multi-platinum rapstar Lil Pump for a remix of her summer smash, ‘Pookie’. Listen to her album NAKAMURA : https://ayanakamura.lnk.to/nakamuraAY Bienvenue sur la chaine officielle de Aya Nakamura. Passée rapidement du statut de révélation de l’année à celui d’icône de la pop urbaine et du R&B, Aya Nakamura a rythmé le quotidien de la jeunesse française en 2018 avec ses tubes « Comportement », « Copines », et surtout « Djadja », dont le clip cumule à l’heure 400 millions de vues sur Youtube. Après Journal Intime en 2017, la voici déjà de retour avec son nouvel album NAKAMURA, certifié double disque de platine avec plus de 260.000 ventes. L’artiste a d’ailleurs été nommée aux Victoires de la musique 2019 dans les catégories « album de musique urbaines » et « chanson de l’année ». La musique d’Aya traverse les frontières et s’impose dans les tops dans l’Europe entière et sur le continent africain. Sa musique résonne jusqu’aux Etats-Unis auprès de Lil Pump qui a collaboré avec elle sur son dernier titre « Pookie ». Aya entamera une tournée des Zéniths à venir à l’automne 2019 ! Abonne toi à la chaine d’Aya pour voir ses derniers clips, lyrics vidéo, remixs et plus ! NAKAMURA disponible ici : https://ayanakamura.lnk.to/nakamuraAY #ayanakamura #pookie #djadja Категория:Видео